My Daddy's Better Than Harry Potter!
by Sleepy Drago
Summary: Brooding over the war Harry sits in a Muggle Park, a young boy wizard aproaches him and begins to tell him about how hes not nearly as good as his father. ONE-SHOT.


Parvati Patil & Harry Potter

My Daddy's Better Than Harry Potter!

A cool wind blew against Harry as he sat in the park and watched the children play. His cheeks had reddened slightly in t he cols and his messy dark hair blew in the wind. Harry didn't mind though, he had learnt to feel no cold a long time ago. Flashes of battles fought in the cold wind flashed before his eyes. Harry hastily shoved them aside and concentrated on the children playing, _keep thinking__ on the present,_ Harry told himself fiercely. _Keep thinking of these happy children. Thats why you fought, remember? So they would never know pain like you have._

"I think you should get my kite out of that tree for me," said a snobbish young voice shaking Harry out of his depressing thoughts. Harry turned to regard the owner of the voice. It was a young boy, about 5 to 7 years old. He had light caramel and wide brown eyes, his black hair was neatly combed and parted.

Harry hated that out of all the people in the park the boy had chosen him to do his bidding. Harry had done enough for people. "Shouldn't you ask you dad to do that?" Harry asked shrewdly and instantly regretted it. The little boy looked sad, it caused a bitter lump in Harry's chest.

"My daddy's in heaven. But it's okay cause my mummy says he's watching after me and he was better than Harry Potter." The boy told him with sad pride.

Harry contained a bitter laugh, it was always nice to hear about how everyone else was better than him. "I'm sorry to hear that, tell me how he was better than Harry Potter and I'll get your kite down from that tree. Deal?"

"Deal." the boy agreed happily and took a seat on the park bench next to Harry. "My mummy says my daddy's better cause he was brave, caring and handsome. My mummy met him at the Yule ball, she was Harry's date at the time though. But Harry didn't dance with my mummy, he just talked to his drunken wastrel of a friend. So my mummy walked off and found my daddy who she says was a beautiful Beaubaxton's boy who was brave enough to ask her to dance with her.

My mummy and daddy kept in touch through owl mail and visited each other on holidays. They fell in love and after graduation got married. My father joined the Magical Protector League to fight against You-Know-Who. He was still fighting when Harry Potter disappeared for those 3 years for no reason at all! Even though my father was no Chosen One he continued to fight against You-Know-Who.

Harry Potter came back and offered protection to a few select families,mine amongst them. But when You-Know-Who did attack my house Harry Potter didn't come. My father died protecting my mother from Death Eaters. Harry Potter didn't come until my father was dead and my mother had lost her arm... My mother can't use a wand anymore because of the loss of her arm. And my father can't tuck me in at night because of the loss of his life. My daddy's better than Harry Potter and my mother says thats not a very hard thing to do." The boy finished his story and then looked at the dumbstruck Harry. "You can get my Kite down now."

In a daze Harry complied. This was the son of Parvati and Dominican! Harry knew that Parvati was resentful of Harry for Dom's death but he hadn't know that she'd raised her son to hate him. Harry climbed the tree and fetched the red and blue box kite that was tangled in the branches. When he presented it to the small boy he noticed that a tall slender women was standing next to him. Parvati.

"Oh thank you so much! I hope Pratik was not bothering you," Parvati gushed. "I'm Parvati-"

Harry cut her off. "I know, after all, you were in year and house." Harry told her and Gave her a slow predatory smile. "I even went to the Yule Ball with you."

Parvati eyes widen in surprise, "Harry?" she checked him over. "Oh my, it is you... Wow, how have you been?"  
"Fine thanks, I was just told the most wonderful story in which for once I am the villain and a beautiful Beauxbaton's boy is the hero." Harry softened his tone. "You do knot their was nothing I could do to save Dom, don't you Parvati. I'm truly sorry but it isn't my fault."

Parvati was silent for a long time after that. "I know," she spoke softly. "But I can't believe it. Dom was everything to me and you said you'd help save us... You did but you were to late. I'm sorry Harry, but my Dom is a hero to my son. I'm never taking that away from him, he needs it. Besides, you never cared Harry, why should you care now that you know that your not a hero in everyones eyes?" Parvati shook her head and then looked up to where Pratik was playing with his kite once more.

"Parvati, wait-" Harry said and clung to her stump arm.

"No Harry," Parvati said quietly to him and then shouted to Pratik. "Come now, Pratik, Where going to Auntie Padma's house."

As Harry watched the Parvati walk off with her young son. Harry shook his head to himself, he had saved Parvati's life and to him it seemed unfair that she was mad at him for not being able to come at seconds notice. If Dom was such a hero why didn't he go kill Voldemort and lose his best mate's sister and his best mate himself.

Parvati wasn't the first to blame him for her loses, not by a long shot. She wasn't even the first that he had once known fairly well. She was just a surprise.

Thinking of Ron caused Harry far to much pain so he pushed away the thoughts. Hermionie was having dinner with him again and they could laugh together, what about Harry had not idea but he really wanted to.

Better than Harry Potter, thats a new one, Harry shambled off to his house wondering idly what the next angry mother would blame him for.


End file.
